


Песнь звёзд

by bfcure



Series: Птицы на проводе [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: В памяти её телефона хранились два очень странных аудиофайла.
Relationships: Donna Noble/Shaun Temple, The Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Птицы на проводе [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203473





	Песнь звёзд

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ДК 4*13 «Конец путешествия»

_Appelle mon numéro  
J’humor à zéro  
Appelle mon numéro  
J’ai le sang si chaud  
Appelle mon numéro  
Viens dans mon sillage…_  
  
Mylène Farmer, «Appelle mon numéro»

Шон уже несколько раз предлагал ей купить новый телефон: современный, лёгкий, с сенсорным экраном и возможностью подключить интернет. Донна неизменно отказывалась.

— Мобильный интернет — дорогая штука, — ворчала она. — Ты знаешь эти телефонные компании. Они спят и видят, как обобрать своих клиентов до нитки.

Немного старомодная «раскладушка» Донну полностью устраивала. К тому же ей не хотелось расставаться с чудесным тарифом и мощной батареей — она не помнила, когда последний раз пополняла счёт и ставила телефон на зарядку. Хотя главным было не это. Когда Донна прикасалась к чёрному матовому корпусу, она чувствовала необъяснимые тепло и нежность.

[— Дай мне твой мобильник на минутку, — просит Доктор. Жужжит отвёртка, что-то трещит, но Донна не беспокоится. Это привычная картина. Доктор с улыбкой возвращает ей аппарат. — Вот. Теперь сможешь звонить Уилфу в любое время, неважно, где мы и когда.

— В шестнадцатом веке будет трудно найти розетку, — хмыкает Донна, — а батарея имеет свойство разряжаться.

Доктор снова проводит отвёрткой над телефоном.

— Проблема решена. Ну?

Донна качает головой, но ей тоже хочется проверить, услышит ли Уилф звонок сквозь пространство и время. Он отвечает после первого гудка.

— Донна? У тебя всё в порядке?

Она смеётся. Получилось!

— Всё отлично. Звоню узнать, как твои дела. Мы сейчас… Кстати, Доктор, где мы сейчас?..

— Планета Полночь, — с таинственным видом подсказывает Доктор.

— Планета Полночь, — повторяет Донна в трубку. — Какой-то новомодный космический курорт. В буклете написано, что здесь лучшие СПА-процедуры в галактике…]

Кроме номеров Шона, дедушки и мамы в памяти телефона хранились два аудиофайла. Донна не помнила, чтобы она вообще их записывала. Но голос на одном из файлов, несомненно, принадлежал ей.

— Я не знала, что звёзды умеют петь, — задыхаясь от восторга, говорила та, незнакомая Донна. — И не только звёзды. Планеты, астероиды, деревья… Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что Вселенная родилась из музыки. В начале было слово и было оно песней… Боже, что за чушь я несу, но это потрясающе!

Кто-то окликал её, и запись прерывалась.

Второй файл скрывал в себе песню. Донна не могла понять, на каких инструментах её исполняли. В мелодии слышались неземные шорохи, дыхание ветра, неизбывная тоска и бескрайнее счастье, одиночество и ощущение, что ближе к кому-то другому быть уже невозможно…

Донна часто слушала эту запись, когда на неё накатывали тоска и чувство, будто она потеряла что-то очень важное. От красоты мелодии хотелось плакать.

— Донна, — Шон крепко обнимал её, пытаясь утешить, — может, принести тебе чаю?

— Всё нормально, — хрипло шептала она. — Просто мне вспомнились звёзды.

— Уилф обрадуется, если ты захочешь понаблюдать за ними в телескоп. Вы давно не делали этого вместе.

— Пожалуй, сегодня ночью я присоединюсь к нему. Кажется, ты говорил что-то про чай, дорогой?

О том, откуда аудиофайлы взялись на её телефоне, Донна предпочитала не задумываться, потому что у неё начинала дико болеть голова.

[— Звёзды поют. С ума сойти! Мне никто не поверит. Если бы дедушка мог их услышать… Но я не уверена, что это возможно записать, — Донна вертит в руках телефон и вздыхает.

ТАРДИС висит среди скопления огненных шаров. От такого зрелища захватывает дух.

Доктор достаёт из кармана звуковую отвёртку и подмигивает.

Минуту спустя Донна благодарно целует его в щёку и нажимает на «запись».] 


End file.
